1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to safety devices of the hand-held type having mechanism contained therein for causing the device to intermittently light and/or flash.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A common problem with known signalling devices is that they are either "on" or "off" and it is well known that a constant light does not attract one's attention nearly as quickly as one that is intermittent and/or flashing.
Another problem with known devices is that they are not readily hand-held and readily adaptable for use by the great majority of people. Known prior art patents which may be pertinent to this invention are as follows: U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,241,771 filed on Oct. 2, 1917; 1,285,669 filed on Nov. 26, 1918; 1,362,324 filed on Dec. 14, 1920; 1,634,014 filed on June 28, 1927; 2,409,957 filed on Oct. 22, 1946; 3,435,412 filed on Mar. 25, 1969.
None of these known prior art devices offers the new and unique features of the invention disclosed herein.